


Let Me (Take Care of You)

by pockybugi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Self-Indulgent, Smut, Spicy, Swearing, doten if you squint hard enough, it kinda has a plot, sugar baby johnny, sugar daddy taeil, top johnny with power bottom taeil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 05:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20989847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pockybugi/pseuds/pockybugi
Summary: Johnny's life is a joke.So it wasn't a surprise when Johnny finds himself homeless.(or an au with sugardaddy!Taeil and sugarbaby!Johnny)





	Let Me (Take Care of You)

**Author's Note:**

> hello fellow jorny and torny stans. excuse this (kinda) mess of a fic. 
> 
> i was in the middle of writing a fic for another pair when an idea popped out like hellooooo the johnil tag is dry (srsly tho i only wanted an excuse to write my first ever smut lmao) let me water yall with this mess. okay. 
> 
> warning, this isn't betaed or edited or whatever. i just wanted to fill the tags with something :(
> 
> hope yall enjoy this!

Johnny laughs hard. Like that type where you can barely breathe anymore and your stomach hurts so much you somewhat considered to completely stop breathing for a few seconds to recover kind of laugh.

He’s banging the table he and his friends sit on in this rundown american themed diner. He wipes the imaginary tears in his eyes with his left finger, laugh once more, and exhales.

“Uh, Johnny? I don’t think you being homeless is a laughing matter,” one of his best friends, Doyoung, says as he pulls the cup of coffee away from Johnny so he would not accidentally bang on it from laughing too much.

“Doyoung, my friend, you just don’t get the humor behind it!” he exclaims, getting attentions from the couple eating a few tables away from them.

“Jesus, Johnny, tone it down, will you? How many did you fucking drink before you came here you prick?” Ten, another friend of his, says from beside him with a nasty look.

“That sounds oddly satisfying to hear, Ten. Drink, prick. Shakespeare is shaking.”

“That doesn’t even—”

Doyoung gives Ten a look and shakes his head. He knows that neither of them would get a decent answer from their __clearly__ wasted friend.

“Don’t you think it’s funny when I thought I already got my shit together after I left my parents’ house only to be punched on the gut by the universe by finding out that my parents fucking put my name as the person all the creditors could go after when they go missing?”

“Johnny—”

“Imagine going home from a long shift in the bar only to get all your things and savings confiscated by loan sharks?” A bitter laugh escapes Johnny’s lips.

Johnny’s life is a big joke. He’s known such fact since he was in high school, or especially when he found out how fucked up his parents were. Both his mom and dad were buried with debts they clearly cannot pay given the fact that none of them are employed. He was then pressured to drop out of high school so he could get a job and pay for their debts.

Johnny had thought that dropping out was not an option, and working only to pay his parents’ debts is not what he wants to do for the rest of his life. He had figured that his parents borrowed thousands of dollars he could only imagine in his dream for gambling purposes.

Being their son was a huge joke. Who borrows thousands of dollars from more than five creditors or loan sharks or whatever syndicates his parents borrowed money from only to put their only son into this huge mess?

Moving out of the hellhole was the only option.

So that’s what he did. He moved out after he graduated, and luckily for him, he got accepted into this community college and got a 55% scholarship, had two part time jobs to help him pay the remaining tuition and his living expenses.

His best friends had offered him to stay at their shared apartment while he was looking for a stable job that would fit his schedule and a small dorm he could stay in for the rest of his time there, and he was __that __desperate to not say no to the offer.

After months of staying at Ten and Doyoung’s apartment, he found himself a room that is enough to fit only a bed and a study table inside. It was very cheap, enough for him to pay the tuition and the rent.

But a few days ago, after a hectic shift in the bar he works at, he got people waiting by his door demanding the thousands of dollars his parents borrowed from them. At first, he denied ever being connected to his parents, but when he saw his profile along with the signed contract (which was fucking signed by both of his parents) that he would be liable for their debts, he had no choice but offer everything he has in that moment (including the small savings he had in his account which was allocated to get himself a bigger room and books for his neglected classes, the study table, and the fucking bed, for pete’s sake).

He had nothing left with him. And now he’s here with his friends, his backpack that contains his clothes and books sitting on the floor by his feet under the table. He’s homeless. He only sleeps at the locker room of the bar he part times in. Thank god the owner is an angel who understands the situation he’s in.

“You can stay in our apartment again, John. We don’t mind. We just want you to be safe and have a comfortable place to sleep on and study now that you’re in your senior year,” Ten says as he rest a hand on Johnny’s shoulder.

“It’s fine, you guys. I can manage. Besides, the bar allows me to sleep in the locker room and the library is open until the wee hours for me study in. Don’t worry. I can figure something out,” he smiles.

“What about the remaining debts? How the fuck are you going to pay everything?”

Honestly, Johnny doesn’t know. The money he gave to the loan sharks barely covered five percent of the total debt. But it’s okay, he can think of other ways to pay everything. He can probably get another job, or take a break for one semester so he could focus on getting himself a job, or if he’s desperate enough, he’d ask for his relatives’ help (which is highly impossible since they already made sure to cut ties with them knowing how much of a mess they are altogether).

“I don’t know. I don’t want to think anymore. I want to sleep.” He drops his head on the sticky table and closes his eyes. He’s not usually a lightweight, but when you ate nothing during the day and drank a whole bottle of beer, you’re bound to easily get drunk and not feel well.

Johnny feels like shit.

He sleeps and ignores his best friend trying to carry him back to their apartment.

* * *

“That would be 22,444 won,” the bored cashier pops the bubblegum she’s chewing while admiring her nails.

__Shit.__ “Uh, can I cancel the two cups of ramen? I didn’t bring enough-“

He watches as someone stands beside him and drops a bunch of junk foods and drinks on the counter along with his own cups of ramen and unhealthy amount of canned foods. Johnny stares at the slightly short man with red hair because __rude__, and watches him take out a brown leather wallet and a credit card.

“Please include this. I’ll pay for whatever he bought too,” the red haired man gives the cashier a tight smile even though the latter couldn’t care less and scans the code.

“Excuse me, what?” Johnny is confused. The man looks up at him and offered him another of his lip tight smile.

“I’m paying for your uh, __food____,__” he simply replies, as if it wasn’t obvious enough.

“Yeah, thanks for pointing out the obvious but I didn’t ask you to pay for it,” Johnny continues to stare at the rather attractive man looking up at him (who looks like he’s around Johnny’s age). If he knew who he was, he would’ve called him cute but knowing that he doesn’t have an idea who he was, he finds the whole thing....weird.

“I know. Consider it as my gift for you.”

The cashier returns the credit card and put the products in separate bags. The red haired grabs his bag full of junk foods, ice cream, soju bottles, and sweets, and offers Johnny one last smile.

“See you around, Johnny.”

The man turns around and heads for the exit.

What the…__fuck?__

Johnny is confused but at least he got his food for free, right?

* * *

Johnny grabs a rag and cleans the counter his coworker, Lucas, is in. It’s a Friday night and the bar he part times in is full of patrons, and since everyone is on duty for the night knowing that the number of people would be triple than that of any normal week night, he offers to run errands and clean tables and counters instead.

“So you mean to say that someone paid for your ramen and canned goods?” Lucas asks as he prepares a drink ordered by a young lady in front of them.

“Yeah, but what’s crazier is the fact that he knows my name! I got scared for moment thinking that he’s one of those loan sharks my parents borrowed money from and now he’s trying to get close to me so he can milk some money out of my dry as fuck bank account and-“

Lucas throws him a look and shakes his head. “Listen, I don’t think it’s that bad. Think of him as a good samaritan.”

“Lucas, he knows my name!”

Lucas pours something into the cocktail shaker and shrugs. “I don’t know, man. He could be your high school classmate, or old neighbor, or an old friend who went abroad to finish school and came back to work and start a family. Everything’s possible, man. You’re just paranoid.”

Well, probably he’s a little bit paranoid, but it feels weird how nonchalant Lucas is about the whole thing.

“Lucas is right, Johnny. Or he could be one of our patrons. Who knows?” another coworker of his, Jaehyun, chimes in from beside Lucas. “But the real question here is: Is he cute?”

“What? Stop,” Johnny whines. “We’re talking about a potential loan shark who might be after my whole life to pay my parents’ debt and you wanna know if he’s cute?”

“A yes or no would’ve suffice,” Jaehyun rolls his eyes so hard he could probably see his brain throbbing inside.

Johnny stops for a moment. Well, he did say the red haired man was cute. With those eyebrows, cute button nose, thick bottom lip and sharp jaw line…the man was more than cute if Johnny were to be honest.

“I-okay, he’s cute. But I don’t know why he paid for me. I mean, I’m thankful but I don’t know what his deal is.”

“Johnny, you got yourself a sugar daddy, that’s what!” Jaehyun exclaims from the other side of the counter which caught the attention of the customers sitting in front of them. The girls give Johnny a look, as if to check him out, while others cough at the thought of this tall as fuck man being a sugar baby.

“Jaehyun, your brain to mouth filter isn’t working tonight, is it?” Johnny blushes from the attention he’s getting and continues cleaning the spotless part of the counter.

Lucas chuckles at his two friends, his eyes flirtatiously never leaving the girl who ordered the drink he prepared. “Rose Margarita for the only señorita in my eyes tonight.” Jaehyun and Johnny almost gag at the cringey line Lucas dared to utter.

The girl blushes before standing up with the drink in her hands. “Thanks, cutie. If you ever need a sugar mommy, I’ll be at table 27 waiting for you,” she winks and disappears to the crowd.

Lucas looks at his friends with a smug look, shrugging his shoulders as if another normal thing happened again. “And that my friends, is how you hit a jackpot.”

Johnny grunts from his spot. “I can’t fucking believe that gross line worked.”

“It’s gross, sure, but it worked. Now I got myself a sugar mommy,” Lucas laughs and continues getting another order with his annoying as fuck smirk that makes people’s knees go weak. If the younger isn’t so fucking gross and a complete buffon, Johnny would’ve dropped to his knees right now.

He leaves to clean the vacant tables and watched people on the dance floor going wild along with the neon lights illuminating the dark room. Friday nights were the best night to get shitfaced, drink to the fullest until you can’t even remember your own name. Oh how he wish he can do the same.

If it weren’t for the pending thousands of dollars payable to those creditors and loan sharks, he would’ve given himself at least this night to relax and buy himself a can of cheap beer on the convenience store near Ten and Doyoung’s apartment.

“Johnny, can you bring this to table 14? The reserved one, please?” his boss, Irene, calls from the counter while holding a tray with two glasses of champagne. He runs to her and takes it with a smile. He was about to leave when his boss says, “A handsome gentleman specifically asked for you to bring this drink. I can’t believe he refused to be served by me, Lucas or Jaehyun when you were busy cleaning the counter. I would’ve offered him something that isn’t in our menu.”

The wink his boss gave makes the younger blush at the thought of Irene doing the __deed__ with a customer. “Jesus Christ, stop corrupting my mind, noona!”

“Acting pure doesn’t suit you, Johnny.”

“I am pure.” Lie.

“Liars go to hell, Johnny,” Irene smiles. _I’m already in hell, what do you mean? _

“I swear to god if you’re out here to sell me-“

“I’m kidding, jeez! All of you are no fun,” Irene rolls his eyes and waves his hands towards the direction of table 14. “Now, go! Let’s not make him wait. And Johnny, you can enjoy the rest of the night. You’ve been working hard these past few days so you deserve to take a break tonight.”

And even before he can thank his boss __(She’s an angel! A literal angel except for her dirty thoughts.)__ she bolts out and heads back to the back office leaving Johnny with the tray. He wastes no time and heads to the said table.

“Johnny, here!” a familiar voice calls him from a table, okay, __it’s table 14,__ and Johnny’s confusion intensifies when he sees the man who paid for his food in the convenience store a few days ago.

He stares at him and admire the real beauty he wasn’t able to notice back in the convenience store. The man was sitting alone on the velvet couch on the secluded part of the bar, or more accurately the reserved part of the whole place where only a few can afford to get. He was sporting a simple plain black shirt, black skinny jeans that hugs his thick thighs and a pair of expensive boots.

The look was honestly too simple however, the man makes it look like he was sporting the most expensive clothes from all those famous brand’s collection. He looks rather quite expensive if Johnny were to be honest. But what Johnny really noticed is the black hair the man has now. The red hair looked exquisite on him when he first saw him, but the black hair, __oh dear the fucking black hair color__, and the undercut he’s sporting is on another level.

He looks hot, absolutely on another level of hotness that has Johnny breathless.

“Johnny?” the man calls as he raises his hand to catch his attention. That got him out of his train of weird thoughts and placed the glasses on the table.

“Sorry ‘bout that,” Johnny mumbles, unable to look the man in the eye.

“It’s fine.” __No, it’s not fine. You’re so hot and you’re looking at me. __“Why don’t you sit beside me? The other glass is for you, by the way. And you don’t have to worry about work. I already asked Irene to give you a break now so you can relax here with me for the rest of the night.”

He continues standing in front of the man because he doesn’t know what he’s supposed to do since this is basically the first time he’s been asked to sit with a patron. Irene isn’t selling him to this man, now, is she?

“Come and sit beside me. I don’t bite,” the man smiles up at him, “And you can order whatever you want from your menu. My treat.”

Johnny can basically hear Jaehyun’s voice chanting _sugar daddy_ in his mind right now but he shakes the thought away. There’s no way he’s letting his friends ruin the night for him. He would’ve questioned everything but then again, he deserves the break Irene has given him. He’s going to enjoy it with this man, thank you very much.

The taller complies and sits on the opposite side of the couch cautiously, still not completely trusting this man who he has zero knowledge of. The man shifts his body so he would be completely facing Johnny.

“Can I ask you a question?” Johnny starts and got a hum as a reply. “How did you know my name? As far as I know, that was the first time we saw each other and I don’t remember saying my name either.”

“Cute how you already forgot about me,” the man chuckles and takes a sip of the champagne. “You told me your name a few months ago, when I got super wasted and you took me back to the address I gave you. Well, I may not be that wasted considering the fact that I remembered what happened but you get my point.”

“I did what?”

The man cocks an eyebrow at him. “You really don’t remember? You offered to take me home because apparently I’m too wasted to drive my own car or call a cab. I gave you my car key and gave you my friend’s address and you willingly took me home. Ring any bell?”

__Oh__. Oh! The cute brown haired guy with a chestnut of a hairstyle from 3 months ago! He remembers someone ordering the strongest drinks they had that night and blacked out on the counter after a few more drinks. That’s probably why he didn’t recognize the man. He looked cute in his short brown hair, and gives off the innocent and friendly vibes in contrast to the hot, _hotter than the sun_, and sexy vibes he’s giving off right now.

“Oh! It’s you! Yes I remember you now. Wow, I’m sorry I couldn’t recognize you after you dyed your hair to red and black,” he’s slowly feeling comfortable around the man so he moves closer, boldly admiring the beauty in front of him.

“It’s fine. I’m Taeil, by the way. Moon Taeil.”

“I’m Johnny. Johnny Suh.”

“I know,” the man, __Taeil, __ smiles up at him and finishes his drink. “I’m sorry it took me three months to come back and thank you for keeping me safe that night. I don’t know what would happen to me if it weren’t for you,” the man moves closer and took the other glass for Johnny to drink.

“Ah, no need to thank me, really. I just did what a decent human would do.”

“Yeah, but I’m still thankful and wants to properly repay you for your kindness,” Johnny chuckles at that, taking a swig at his own glass.

Now that he remembers who this man is in front of him, he remembers how Taeil tried to kiss him that night and refused to let him go after he carried him back to his friend’s apartment. Thankfully, the long haired man by the door helped him unlatch Taeil’s arms around him.

“Taeil! What the fuck?!” the man had exclaimed as he caught the older in his arms. “What happened to him?”

Johnny heaved a sigh. “Your boyfriend got wasted in the bar I worked at and I volunteered to bring here since we’re about to close and there’s no way he’s driving in that condition so, yeah.”

“Uh, no, ew, he’s not my boyfriend. I’m his best friend, stop being gross. I wouldn’t ever date this—why am I explaining to you? Yeah, whatever. Thanks.” The door closed in front of him without any additional words. It was the most challenging part of getting a drunk man home, and thankfully, he still managed to safely walk his way back to the bar.

“No need to pay me, Taeil. This glass is already enough,” he says after finishing the drink.

Taeil then slowly places his hand over Johnny’s that was resting on his thigh. “It’s okay. Let me show you how grateful I am of you, Johnny.”

* * *

Johnny doesn’t remember how it happened to be completely honest. At first, they were just talking and trying to get to know each other by the table as they sip on their drinks. And by the next second, Johnny is already kissing Taeil’s hot mouth like his life depended on it.

By the time the door to Taeil’s bedroom closes, the shorter pushed him against the door and pulls him down by the collar to capture his lips in a hungry kiss. Johnny is a bit surprised he’s letting Taeil manhandle him like that, their clothed members rubbing each other and finding pleasure as the latter grinds his way to get even closer.

Closer, and closer, until they couldn’t smell anything but each other’s scent. Their heads move from side to side, looking for the most comfortable angle to devour each other’s hot mouth. Johnny snakes his hands to pull Taeil’s hair so he could get a better access on his waiting mouth and suck on his eager tongue but the shorter grunted at the slightly painful sensation and pulls his arms down so he would be circling it around Taeil’s waist, warm hands groping his round ass.

Taeil lets out a moan and Johnny takes that as a sign to continue groping Taeil’s ass as the former continues shoving his tongue inside Johnny’s mouth. He taste sweet, intoxicating like the drinks they had back in the bar. The hands that were resting on his chest slowly made its way to his toned stomach and to his clothed member, every teasing touch from Taeil sends shivers down to his dick.

“You’re so beautiful, Johnny,” Taeil says through heavy breaths. “So, so beautiful.” His words and tongue get swallowed by Johnny.

Taeil pulls away from the kiss, spit trailing down his chin and in between their lips as he continues drawing patterns on Johnny’s huge dick through the jeans. “Your tight jean’s been bothering me all night, baby. And it looks uncomfortable. Should I take it off?”

__Oh God,__ Johnny doesn’t have to be told twice. As soon as Taeil finishes his question, he’s already unzipping his damned skinny jeans and kicking it off him. He feels the shorter man’s hand hovering above his member through the thin material of his boxers. “Your shirt. It’s annoying.”

And with that, the two man took off each other’s shirts and jeans in an impressive speed as they head to Taeil’s king sized bed, the ideal bed for them to do whatever the fuck they’re planning for tonight. Taeil pushes him to the bed, turning on the lamp on the table beside the bed as he straddles him, the orange light illuminating the dark room.

Taeil still has his underwear on, and Johnny couldn’t help but run his warm hands on the shorter’s side, up and down, until his fingers found its way to his pink nipples. He’s relishing in the tan beauty in front and Johnny feels likes he’s the luckiest man that time for having such a beautiful man on top of him.

He flicks and pinches the pink buds, earning a loud moan from Taeil with his head rolling at the back. He can see Taeil’s cock twitching, and with one last moan, he takes Johnny’s hands away and pins it above his head.

“That’s enough. Hands off, baby boy.”

Johnny complies and he looks up at Taeil slowly, __so fucking slowly__, grinding on his throbbing dick like he’s putting on a show for his eyes only. He grunts at the pressure Taeil’s putting in and his hand rests on the older’s thick, milky thighs.

“You like that, Johnny?” Taeil sighs as his hands gropes his pecks and grinds much slower. __Oh god, yes. __

“Taeil, if you k-keep grinding like that, I might come in a second,” he warns and Taeil gets off him to pull his boxers off Johnny, his thick, and achingly hard cock slapping his abdomen at the sudden release. Taeil licks his lips as he visibly swallows at the sight of Johnny’s huge dick in front of him.

“Shit, Johnny,” he moans at the sight and carefully, with his slim fingers, he spreads the precum around the head while his hooded eyes stares back at Johnny’s. His thumb rubs on Johnny’s slit and the latter quivers at the sensation. Taeil then __oh so __carefully licks it with the tip of his tongue.

__Shit, shit. __He hisses at the hot, wet tongue licking at his slit and head like it was his favorite lollipop.

“You taste so good, baby. Just like what I expected.”

Johnny fists the comforters under him. “You’ve thought about how my dick would taste like?” he challenges.

“Oh, baby. You have no idea.”

Taeil spits on his hand, grabs Johnny’s whole member and pumps it until it’s wet enough so it wouldn’t be painful for the younger. And without any warning, he shoves the entire thing into his mouth, the tip of Johnny’s fat cock hitting the back of his throat. Johnny gasps at how hot and fucking good Taeil’s mouth feels around him.

Taeil pulls back and goes to lick the base of Johnny’s member, the balls, the perineum, and trails the veins on it. It feels so, so good to have Taeil’s lips wrapped around his dick, and even if he tries to devour the whole thing, it was just too big to fit inside.

“Taeil, just like that. Yes!” he gasps as Taeil sucks harder and sloppier, his spit dripping down his chin.

Johnny is a moaning mess.

The sound Taeil’s making, the popping sound as he continues to suck him off mixed with his grunts were enough for Johnny to push his hips up to match the rhythm Taeil had set, __and oh dear god he could come like this__, shoot all his load into Taeil’s throat and fuck his mouth senseless, but apparently, the older doesn’t appreciate the moves he’s making.

“Don’t fucking move, Johnny,” he pushes Johnny’s hips down with both hands and stopped sucking, eyes giving a warning to him. “You are not allowed to move, touch yourself or make a sound until I say so. Understand?”

Johnny nods. “Use your words, Johnny.”

“Y-yes.” Damn, he can’t even utter a word without whimpering.

Taeil stands up to grab something from his nightstand and Johnny stares at the huge half empty bottle of lube in his hands. Just the simple order from Taeil has his cock throbbing and twitching like never before. Johnny had multiple partners before and he always does the praising, the ordering, the __topping__, the __fucking__, but for Moon Taeil, he’s more than willing to be a whining mess tonight. Only for Moon Taeil.

“Spread your legs for me, baby,” Taeil orders and he quickly complies. He opens the lube and pours a generous amount on his cock, the cold substance has his body shivering. Taeil begins to pump him while his mouth and tongue work wonders on his head. There’s just something about the way Taeil casually stares at him as he does his work in between his legs. Taeil grips the base and plays with his balls, earning him a loud cry from the taller.

With that sound, Taeil cocks an eyebrow at him and completely abandons his dick, his lubed hands gripping the sides of Johnny’s thighs. “What did I tell you about not making a sound, baby?”

“I’m sorry, you just felt so good around me, Taeil,” he reasons out but Taeil shakes his head. 

“You deserve a punishment,babe. For not keeping your mouth shut.”

Oh, that only turns Johnny on even more.

Taeil hovers above him and captures his lips again. Both his hands make its way to Johnny’s pink nipples, rubbing it and flicking it until Johnny bits the older’s lips to help him suppress another moan from coming out. The older switches from licking his neck and biting his ear to lapping and sucking on his nipples. The pleasure was too much for Johnny but he couldn’t make a sound, couldn’t moan, couldn’t touch Taeil and his equally pulsating dick.

He wants to grind up to Taeil, to have something rub his dick, but he’s afraid Taeil might not let him come. So he stays on the bed while he lets Taeil do his work.

“You’re a good boy, Johnny. Not moaning and moving when I told you so,” Taeil trails his tongue down, to his pecks, toned stomach, to his navel, until it reaches his cock again. Johnny bites his lips, __fuck, __his tongue swirling around the leaking slit.

The older grabs the base again and pumps him, mouth sucking the tip again. Johnny is about to cry, he wants to screams, moan, shout Taeil’s name from the pleasure he’s feeling but he can’t. Not when Taeil especially told him not to.

And __holy shit__, he’s already so wrapped around Taeil’s fingers.

Johnny grabs a pillow to cover his face and bite into it as he felt a finger massaging his rim, and slowly, Taeil’s finger is inside his hole. He got two fingers inside him now while Taeil continues sucking him off and pumping and milking him like a madman. He clenches around the older’s fingers every time he touches the right spot.

Johnny is about to explode now, but Taeil suddenly stops.

_ _What now?!_ _

“My baby’s doing great,” Taeil hums, leavings marks on Johnny’s thighs and touches everything except his hole and cock. The older is seriously teasing him now. Fucking hell.

With Taeil fingers reaching up to pinch and rub Johnny’s nipples again, his mouth wraps around the latter’s length yet again. And every time Johnny quivers, he would stop and teasingly looks up to Johnny again.

Oh, how Johnny would love to just cry right now.

“Would you like to come, baby?” __Is Johnny even allowed to answer now?__ “You can answer me, baby boy. Let me know if you wanna come. I’ll even let you fuck my mouth.”

“Fuck, please. Please let me come.” Johnny is practically begging now and his dick is aching from all the load threatening to come out any minute now. He wants to come and damn, the thought of fucking Taeil’s mouth and filling it with his white beads makes his body shake in anticipation.

“Please, Taeil.”

“Hmm. Should I?” Taeil licks at the slit. “Do you deserve to come?”

“Please, please, Taeil, I’m begging you.”

“Good boy,” Johnny feels a lick on his slit again, “You can be as loud as you can, baby. Scream my name while I suck your dick and you fuck my mouth senseless.” His hand wraps around the base again and two fingers are up the taller’s hole for the second time today. In, out, Johnny feels the sensation at the pit of his stomach.

“T-Taeil, holy s-shit,” Taeil goes faster and faster, both witch sucking, pumping, and abusing Johnny’s prostate with his fingers, and now the younger aggressively thrusts his hips up to meet Taeil’s mouth and every time he feels the head hit the back of Taeil’s throat, a moan would escape from his lips.

“Please let me c-come.”

“Come in my mouth, baby. Fill me up with everything you can give me,” and with one final hard thrust into the older’s mouth, hands grabbing the the latter’s head as he pushes him down, Johnny’s body convulsed as he releases his load into his mouth. He’s moaning Taeil’s name, over and over again like prayer.

He can hear Taeil gagging and moaning, and after he releases everything, he watches Taeil swallowing everything, licks the corners of his mouth, and sucks Johnny’s dick one more time to clean him off. Some of it drips down his thighs and balls, the sight oh so breathtakingly hot.

_ _Holy shit. _ _

After he recovers from his high, he pulls Taeil into him again, flips them over so he could thank the latter this time.

His lips capture Taeil’s and he tastes himself. Salty, hot, and he licks the inside of the older’s mouth.

Taeil places a hand on Johnny’s chest and pushes him back to the bed. “It’s okay. You don’t have to do anything for me, baby.” He kisses Johnny’s cheeks and stands up.

“What? Why? I wanna make you feel good, too.”

“You can do it next time, love. But for now, this is your night. Let me take care of you.”

So there’s a next time. Johnny’s dick twitches back to life again. Taeil chuckles at the sight and disappears into the bathroom. He comes back with a wet towel and cleans the mess they made.

“Stay the night, Johnny.”

He doesn’t have to be told twice.

* * *

He woke up to the smell of toasts and eggs. He glances around him and notices the vast bedroom he’s in. And when he noticed his naked figure sprawled on the bed, he buries his head on the pillow as the memories of him screaming in pleasure hogs his brain. __Oh dear.__

He stands up, puts on his boxer that was left scattered on the floor, and enters the kitchen where Taeil is cooking. He’s wearing an oversized purple sweatshirt with obviously nothing on underneath.

Johnny blushes at the things Taeil did to him last night.

He considers walking up behind him, snake his arms around the smaller’s waist and kiss the exposed collarbones. Probably mark him there too but no, that would be too much.

“Oh, you’re up,” Taeil glances at him and resumes flipping the egg. “Good morning, Johnny. I cooked us breakfast. Eat some before you go.”

“Good morning and thank you,” he sits on the island, his eyes admiring the clean and minimalist apartment he’s in. It was big enough to fit at least three people but seeing that Taeil’s the only one occupying it, everything’s clean and untouched.

They eat in silence with their eyes subtly glancing at each other. Thank God for the table or else Johnny would combust if he sees what Taeil’s hiding underneath the purple sweatshirt. Taeil seems to notice the internal conflict inside Johnny’s head and chuckles.

“Sorry about this. I couldn’t find my underwear,” Taeil coughs, thighs closing in as if Johnny can see him.

“It’s fine, really. Besides, this is your house so you can do whatever.” You can even walk naked for all I care.

Taeil chuckles, pouring himself a glass of orange juice and takes a sip. “It still rude to be dressed like this when I have someone over.”

The shy smile and the pink cheeks Taeil is sporting right now is different from the confident and dominant one last night. Johnny could spend his whole time just staring at the man adorably drowning in his sweatshirt while he’s eating his toasts and egg.

Once they finish eating, Johnny offers to wash the dishes with Taeil cleaning the bedroom of whatever mess is left from last night’s event. He even cheers loudly when he found his underwear under Johnny’s pillow. How it got there when he clearly remembers him not taking it off last night was beyond Johnny.

“How did it even got there?” Johnny asks, amusement obvious in his eyes.

Taeil goes to his closet to get a fresh pair and puts it on. “I went to satisfy myself after you fell asleep.”

It’s now Johnny’s turn to blush. Just how direct can Taeil be? “What, am I not enough to satisfy you?”

Johnny swears he didn’t mean it to sound insecure, sad, pathetic. He was plainly curious, and just want to tease Taeil, but the look on the latter’s face tells him that he took it the wrong way. Taeil walks up to him and caress his cheeks, the hem of the sweatshirt riding up to expose his thick thighs.

“Johnny, I would fuck you and let you fuck me anytime you want. But last night was your night. I told you I want to thank you, right? Besides, we can do whatever we want next time.”

N__ext time__. The indirect promise to see each other again is here.

“Let me take care of you, Johnny,” Taeil stands on his tip toes and plants a soft kiss on the corner of Johnny’s mouth. He nods to whatever Taeil meant by that, and the older leaves after seeing his response.

Johnny then dresses up right after and heads to the door. “I, uh, thanks for last night, Taeil. I really enjoyed it,” Johnny smiles.

Taeil looks at him from the living room, car keys in his hands. “Me too, babe. Where do you live?”

“You can drive me back to the bar since my things are still there. Then I can walk to my best friends’ apartments to catch some more sleep,” Johnny chuckles, forgetting the weight of what he just said for a moment.

“Why do you have to sleep in your friends’ apartment? What happened to yours?” Taeil questions, head cocking to the side in confusion.

__Shit.__ He completely forgot to tell him about Johnny being homeless. How embarrassing, right? Johnny shifts in his spot and clears his throat. “I…I kinda live in the bar or my friends’ apartment since the landlord kicked me out of it.”

“What?! Why the fuck would they do that?”

Johnny rubs his nape. “It’s my fault, actually. I was two months behind and I just couldn’t pay it on time since my salary from the bar and cafe are going straight to my tuition, which is still not enough. I just…couldn’t afford it anymore. That’s it,” Johnny feels small under Taeil’s gaze. He feels pathetic, embarrassed to have lived like this while his friends are sleeping in a comfortable home they can call their own.

“How…how did that happened?”

He contemplates for a moment and shrugs. He already lost everything so telling Taeil means nothing now.

Johnny can tell him, right? It’s whatever, really. It’s not like they would see each other again. It’s not like Taeil really mean what he said by seeing each other next time, right? This is probably just another one night stand so he can tell him what really is happening in his life.

“My parents disappeared to hide from loan sharks and I was the one paying these people with the measly salary I get from working in the bar and in a cafe. I got thousands of dollars to pay and they just left me to deal with it alone. You know, typical asshole parents. Nothing new.”

He doesn’t want Taeil to pity him so he waves his hands at him and chuckles. “Anyways, I really need to go back before Irene throws my stuff out for hogging the locker room.”

“Live with me, Johnny.”

Johnny freezes in his spot. “What.”

“Live with me.”

“Are you insane?”

“No, I’m not. I’m perfectly sane that’s why I’m offering you to live with me.”

“Taeil, I can’t do that. Why would you suddenly offer a stranger to live with you? You barely know me!”

“I know you enough to conclude that you’re not a dangerous person. Live with me until you can find your own apartment,” Taeil approaches him and grabs his hands. “A sane person won’t let you sleep in that bar’s dirty locker room, Johnny.”

“Taeil, I can’t, okay? I’m fine. No need to pity me. I’ve got enough of those. I can get myself out of here. I just need more time.”

“Then let me pay your tuition-”

“Taeil, no. Don’t waste your money on me. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to go back to the bar right now.”

Taeil grabs his arm before he could exit the room. “Johnny, let me take care of you. Please.”

And with that, he left Taeil’s apartment with a heavy heart.

“So you’re telling us that the man you fucked last weekend offered you to live with him when he found out you’re homeless,” Ten repeats, head slowly nodding to try to comprehend Johnny’s words. “And you said no because you’re stupid.”

“I said no because I know he pities me so much and he’ll eventually get tired of me then will kick me out like a rag doll after he regrets saying that,” Johnny hisses as he took a bite of the burger Doyoung brought in the cafeteria for the three of them. “And no, we didn’t fuck. He just sucked my dick and wouldn’t let me suck his.”

“Prolly because you got a nasty mouth,” Doyoung chimes in, shoving a piece of pizza in his mouth.

Ten smacks Doyoung’s arms. “Shut the fuck up, Doyoung. We need to focus on Johnny’s stupidity first and foremost. The man offered you to live in his apartment, Johnny! And he was right, you can stay there until you can save enough money to get yourself one. You know that Doyoung and I welcome you so much in our apartment but another door just opened for you. Don’t let fear stop you from enjoying life.”

Doyoung takes a sip of his juice and asks, “Just what exactly are you so afraid of, Johnny?”

Johnny shrugs, the burger in front of him suddenly looks unappetizing. “He just pities me. He only offers his apartment because I was very vulnerable that time, I was this homeless college student who couldn’t even afford a cup of ramen. He just has this sudden feeling to protect me, to keep me safe. It was just because of the moment we were in. He got carried away. He doesn’t really like me to live there.”

Ten drops the fork he’s holding. “What kinda bullshit is that? How sure are you that __that__ was what he’s thinking when he gave you that offer? I’m not saying that you should trust a stranger but you have to at least give the people who wants to help you a chance, Johnny. You can always try to trust what your heart tells you, okay? I know you want to take that offer. And if everything fails, you can always come back to us. Okay?”

He may be unlucky with how his family turned out, but at least he has Doyoung and Ten with him who supports him with everything he does. And they’re right. Johnny will think this through and probably consider Taeil’s offer and talk to him when he sees him again in the bar.

“And besides, he might be the sugar daddy you’ve always wanted,” Doyoung wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

Johnny groans. “Not you too! Lucas and Jaehyun have been calling Taeil my sugar daddy. Can you please stop?”

“Are we wrong though? He paid for you in that convenience store, bought the most expensive drink in the bar for you, and now offered his whole apartment for you to live in. Tell me the part we got wrong,” Doyoung challenges, earning a laugh from Ten beside him.

“But seriously, Johnny. Consider his offer and give yourself a few days or weeks to find your own apartment.”

“I don’t know.”

Doyoung huffs. “Okay, so what is he like though?”

Johnny bits his lip and just the mere thought of the gorgeous man he met a few days ago was enough to make the butterflies (__or dragons__) in his stomach go wild. “He’s…he’s got this vibe that makes people feel instantly comfortable around him. He’s so cute, especially when he stands next to me because he’s adorably short, he’s extremely caring and gentle, and looks at you like with that adorable eyes of his. He knows how to make you feel good and is super—” he stops when both his friends shake their head. “What?”

“You like him, don’t you?”

“I guess. Yeah, I think I like him.”

Ten raises his hands, “Well, there you go! If you like him, consider his offer and live happily ever after!”

“Okay, okay, I’ll consider it. Geez.”

A soft notification sound from his phone caught his attention. He checks it and found out it was from his school reminding everyone about the payment for his tuition.

He sighs. Another incoming problem. He hopes the money he saved is enough to pay for next semester’s tuition.

But instead of the usual message about the balance he should pay this month, he almost choked when it says the opposite. The email says that the whole year have been paid already. And his balance is zero.

_ _Zero._ _

“Holy shit. I think my school record is glitching. It says that my balance is zero. No more payable. What the fuck is happening?” Doyoung and Ten snatch his phone to read the email.

“Wow, you’re debt free. What kind of plot twist is this? Who paid for it, Johnny?” Doyoung gapes at him then back to the phone.

“I don’t know! I have no idea!”

Ten’s eyes suddenly widened, as if a wild though just crossed his mind. The two just stared at him, waiting for whatever he has to say. “Okay, here’s a wild idea. What if Johnny’s sugar daddy paid for everything? He knows about your condition, right?” Johnny nods. “So since you refused to live with him for the mean time, he figured out that the next good thing he can offer to you is pay for your tuition!”

Doyoung slowly claps his hands as if he just heard the answer to all the problems. “Ten, this is why I love sucking your dick.”

“What the fuck does sucking his dick got to do with what he said?” Johnny is seriously losing brain cells now. He can’t hang around his friends any longer.

“Mind your own business, Johnny,” Doyoung glares at him. “But what Ten said makes sense. Who else would pay for your college tuition if not your __sugar daddy__?”

Not that Johnny had this coming, but he has an idea who paid for everything. He’s thankful really, but he’s afraid that __Taeil__ wants something in return. He knows Taeil is loaded just by the look of his apartment which is located in the heart of the busiest district in the city, and the expensive sleek black car in front of the building.

But how loaded is he to afford Johnny’s college tuition like he’s just paying for the monthly rent of a cheap apartment?

_ _Moon Taeil, seriously._ _

Instead of dwelling more on the topic, he does what he’s good at.

“I don’t know. I don’t care. Whatever. I’ll deal with that later.”

His friends look at each other, knowing that their friend doesn’t want to talk about it anymore. Ten clears his throat to change the topic (to make fun of Johnny, really) and says, “So Johnny, this man sucked your dick. On a scale of one to ten, how good was he?”

Johnny rolls his eyes. “Bitch, your scale is not enough. I’d give him a hundred. He was a fucking pro.”

* * *

The next time Johnny sees Taeil was during his shift in this cafe near the college he’s in a few days after the lunch he had with Doyoung and Ten. He’s sitting on the vacant table near the door, sporting a pink oxford shirt tucked in his dress pants paired with black leather shoes, a smile adorning his cute face as he waves something that looks like a__ key__. He glares at it from his position behind the counter and when his coworker, Jungwoo, clocks in, he asks for a break so he could talk to the man smiling at him innocently.

“What are you doing here?” he wipes his hands on his apron and sits in front of Taeil.

“I bought you an apartment.”

Johnny’s brain kind of malfunctioned. Yeah, there’s no way he heard him right. Taeil then pushes the key into his palm and moves his fingers to wrapped around the small item.

“You did what now?”

“I bought you an apartment since you refused to live with me. I also paid your tuition if you’re wondering,” Taeil says as if what he just did was nothing. Like it didn’t require to pull out millions of won from his account. Johnny’s head is suddenly spinning. “You honestly left me with no choice.”

“But __why__?”

Taeil sighs, hands wrapping around Johnny’s. “I told you that I want to take care of you, Johnny. My intentions are pure. Let me take care of you.”

Johnny can’t believe he bought him an apartment on top of paying his tuition fee. He’s overwhelmed, and the 10 minute break he asked is not enough to talk about everything. “Wait here until I finish my shift. We’re not done talking about this.”

Unexpectedly for Taeil, he obediently waited for Johnny to finish his shift. In fact, he’s been waiting for two hours and the younger is feeling guilty for taking up much of Taeil’s time. By the time he clocks out, Taeil is already by the door, holding it open for Johnny.

“I’m starving. Let’s continue talking at this restaurant I know,” Taeil says as they both enter his car. The older is honestly thankful that Johnny didn’t question him that time.

The whole ride was short and silent, and they stop in front of a posh restaurant near the huge buildings of companies in the business district of the city. He gapes at the exterior of the establishment, suddenly feeling under-dressed with his skinny jeans, black band tee, and sneakers. The waiters immediately greeted them as they enter the restaurant, and they head to the table near the aquarium.

“Nice to see you, Mr. Moon,” the girl, who Johnny guesses is the supervisor, smiles and bows in respect. “How was your trip to Japan? I heard Mr. Nakamoto’s cousin caused a scene in the meeting.”

Taeil scans the menu, lips forming a tight line. “Miyaka is a huge pain in the ass. I really can’t stand her but since she’s managing the Osaka branch and is Yuta’s cousin, I have to be nice to her,” he points at something while supervisor writes something on the notepad. “How’s the place while I was away, Joy?”

“Oh, everything is perfect, Mr. Moon. The restaurant is in good hands,” she chuckles as he gives Taeil a thumbs up. Johnny wonders what Taeil’s role in this restaurant is.

_ _I swear to god if he turns out to be the owner…_ _

“That’s good to hear, then. Keep up the good work,” Taeil mimics the thumbs up and look at him, “What do you want to eat, Johnny?”

“I-uh, whatever you’re having.”

“Okay, two orders of sicilian pizza and melon shakes, please,” Taeil puts down the menu as the girl excused herself with a smile. Taeil leans forward and rests his chin on the back of his intertwined hands. “So, Johnny, what do you say about the apartment?”

Johnny sighs. “Taeil, why did you buy me an apartment. I mean, it’s too expensive. I can’t let you waste so much money on me—”

“I’m not wasting money on you, Johnny. I care about you and I just want to give you everything you deserve in this world. It’s probably too much for me to pay for your tuition and buy you an apartment but please understand that this is my way of telling you that I’m serious,” Taeil explains, his right hand making its way to hold Johnny’s.

“Serious about what?”

“That I care about you a lot. Let me take care of you, Johnny,” Taeil reassures him, and the younger could hear the sincerity in his voice. The warm hand holding him delicately sends an aching feeling in his chest—the good type, that is. “I know we had a weird start but I want to make this work with you. It’s…I know this is too much and sudden but I like you, Johnny Suh.”

Johnny suddenly feels like the restaurant isn’t ventilated enough, the air getting knocked out of his lungs. The sudden confession had him silent, his heart and brain battling about what he really felt for the older. But really, he already had it sorted out days ago.

He likes Taeil. But what he really fears in whatever they have right now is the fact that they are in different statuses, and that Taeil can get whoever he wants in just a snap, so that means he can replace Johnny anytime. Besides, Johnny is a homeless college student.

Just what will Taeil get from him if he continues to pursue him like this? Moon Taeil deserves so much better.

“Johnny, do you like?”

“Honestly? Yes, I like you. But you deserve so much better—”

“Johnny, the yes is enough for me. If you like me, then you like me. I don’t care about me deserving so much better. Just you is enough. You’re the one I like and want.”

Johnny feels like he’s floating on cloud nine. His face is on fire and he doesn’t know how to start putting what he’s feeling into words. Moon Taeil is too much for him. Too much for his little heart. He wants to suddenly cry for some reason, enjoy this feeling of being wanted by someone. He may not be vocal about it, but he longs for someone to want him like this, and to take care of him because he’s so used to taking care of himself.

Now, he has Taeil giving him the attention he craves.

“I like you, Johnny. I hope you’ll give us a chance. But you don’t have to answer me right now.”

“Yes.”

“What?”

Johnny bites the inside of his cheeks, unable to look at Taeil in the eyes. “I…Okay, let’s give this a chance. You and I, Taeil. I’ll let you take care of me,” he says shyly, his hands longing to hold Taeil’s.

“Oh baby, I promise you that. Thank you so much, Johnny. Thank you for giving us a chance.”

Johnny has nothing to lose now. If Taeil promised to take care of him, the least he could do is believe him.

* * *

True to his words, Taeil was nothing but caring and gentle around him. As per Johnny’s request, he returned the apartment he just bought because there’s no way Johnny could live in that million won apartment alone (he’s not worthy to live there, to be honest). Johnny had decided to stay with Taeil while he continues to look for cheap rooms he can rent for the rest of his college life. Taeil even paid all the creditors and loan sharks in one fucking day!

Johnny was too shocked when Taeil told him about him, he didn’t even know how the older managed to pull out thousands of fucking dollars to free him from all the debts.

“Johnny, I asked my people to search about your parent’s debts and I immediately paid everything so they won’t come after you anymore,” he remembered Taeil telling him. He was relieved, god, he felt so free and even prayed to all the gods to thank them giving him Taeil.

“Taeil, fuck, you don’t have to do this.”

“Nonsense. I like making you happy, Johnny. And I did promise you to take care for you, didn’t I?” Taeil had reasoned out

Johnny then found out where Taeil get’s his unearthly wealth. Moon Taeil, who is four years older than him, is a restaurant and law firm owner, along with his best friend Nakamoto Yuta (the long-haired guy he met before). He owns the restaurant they always visit every weekend, and even the commercial building near Johnny’s college. Taeil mentioned some more of his business in Osaka and Incheon, but Johnny’s too shock to remember everything.

Taeil’s absolutely loaded as fuck. Of course, an apartment, his tuition fee, and his parents’ debt were nothing to him. The total amount probably didn’t even make a dent in his bank account.

Contrary to what Johnny made himself believe, Taeil never even once asked him for something in return. After almost a two weeks of staying in his apartment, Taeil’s been nothing but good and patient with him. Every time he asks the older what he wants so he could properly thank him, he would just kiss Johnny’s cheek and tell him that __he wants nothing in return. Just his presence was enough.__

After the consultation he had with his best friends, he had decided to give Taeil a little tonight.

** _ ** _Taeil:_ ** _ ** _ _ hi baby, sorry I’ll be late tonight. I’ll be home by 9pm. See you later xx_ _

Johnny puts on a white oversized sweatshirt he bought with the money he saved (which was supposed to be for his tuition) with absolutely nothing underneath. He then remembers Taeil in a similar outfit on the first morning they spent together, sending a tingling sensation in his stomach. Taeil would be home in 15 minutes, and he can’t wait to show Taeil how thankful he is to him.

He’s sitting on the leather couch and the sensation of his bare legs and bottom touching it already feels good. God, where is Taeil?

When he heard the door opening, he positioned himself on the couch so he’s sitting on his folded legs, spread a little wider so his member would peek out. His hands rests on his thick thighs, and he’s so excited to be seen by Taeil like this.

“Johnny, I’m back—”

Oh, the way Taeil’s eyes almost bulge out of his sockets at the sight that welcomed him.

He feels the older’s eyes raking his whole body and stares at the semi hard cock touching the leather. Jesus, even the way Taeil looks at him gets him hard.

“What’s happening?” Taeil walks to where he is, confused eyes never leaving him.

“I just want to thank you for everything you’ve done to me, Taeil,” Johnny bits his bottom lip, hands aching to just grab Taeil and make him feel good right there and then.

“You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to, baby. I’m honestly fine with just having you here,” Taeil stands in front of him, hands carefully trailing his jaw line.

“But I want to, Taeil. I want to make you feel good tonight,” he pulls the hand and kisses it instead, eyes closing to feel the warmth Taeil’s hand is giving off. When he opens his eyes, Taeil’s eyes had already gone dark and his other hand rakes though his hair. “This is your night, Taeil. Let me make you feel good tonight.”

Taeil raises his chin up with the tip of his finger and without any more words, the former dips down and captures his lips in a soft kiss. He kisses him like it was their first time, cautious and gentle as if afraid he would leave a mark or bruise on it. “God, Johnny, you have no idea what you do to me.”

Johnny’s hands made it way to Taeil’s belt and unbuckles it easily, his mouth still savoring the vanilla taste in the latter’s mouth. He pulls down the dress pants with ease along with the boxers and __oh fuck, __Taeil is __thick__.

This is the first time he’s seen Taeil’s cock and at the sight of the already hard member has him salivating. Taeil is thick, and big, but probably not as big as Johnny. But either way, the cock in front of him is throbbing to its full length and Taeil looks down to watch Johnny licking his lips.

“Taeil, I want your dick inside my mouth right now,” Johnny shamelessly says and lets Taeil pull him up and onto the floor.

“On your knees now, baby,” Taeil takes off everything and sits on the leather couch with Johnny in between his legs. He spreads his legs to fit Johnny in, cock in a curved line against his stomach. He’s already hard just by looking at Johnny patiently waiting for him to be ready right there. “I’m all yours, baby. Suck my dick all you want.”

Johnny wastes no time and he pumps the dick once and twice, spreads the precum around the head and slowly wrap his hot cavern around the thick, pulsating member. Taeil’s hips jolts up, both his arms resting at the back of the couch. Johnny had sucked dicks before but none of them is as thick and big as Taeil. The older’s balls were on a level, too, and he sucks and plays on it like he never did before. Taeil tastes so fucking good, and he has no difficulty shoving the entire thing in his mouth, his lips touching the base with ease.

“Just like that, baby. Just like that. Yes,” Taeil thrusts a little harder when Johnny shoves his entire cock for the second time. Johnny’s fingers touch the rim of Taeil’s hole and surprisingly, the older had already stretched up.

Johnny looks at him and Taeil moans. “I already stretched myself up—shit, right there, Johnny—in my office before I came here.” His own dick jumps at the image of Taeil fingering himself or shoving a dildo or vibrator up his ass inside his office, with the danger of getting caught by my employees. Taeil then pushes Johnny away and got on fours. “Dick inside me, baby.”

Taeil rubs his rim with his fingers full of spit, and the way his back arches almost looks painful. Johnny took the bottle of lube he hid by the foot of the couch and pours some on his members and aligns it with Taeil’s hole. He teases Taeil, sliding in the head slowly, then pulls it out again, slaps his balls, perineum, and the hole with his throbbing cock. Taeil whimpers at the feeling of Johnny’s head inside of him and the teasing almost want him to reverse the position and edge the fuck out of him. But Taeil wants to be dicked down by Johnny, feel him inside his hole and have his entire load shot inside.

Taeil reaches for the teasing member and inserts it himself, his hips pushing back so Johnny would be totally inside him. He doesn’t care about being slow and careful anymore. He wants the younger to pound on him so hard he wouldn’t be able to walk without limping tomorrow.

“Johnny, fucking stop teasing me and fuck me hard,” he says through gritted teeth, hands gripping the armrest for support. Johnny grunts with each hard thrusts he makes, successfully hitting the older’s prostate over and over again until Taeil feels like he’s about to collapse from the delicious feeling.

The sound of skin smacking against skin fills the whole living room. Johnny holds onto Taeil’s waist as he grunts and pounds so hard.

“God, Taeil, you feel so good around me, holy shit,” Johnny almost cries.

“Grab my hair, baby. Get one of your hands on my hair and other on my dick,” Taeil orders through heaves of sighs, and his eyes rolls in pleasure when his hair got pulled. Johnny dips down to reach Taeil’s dick, and he strokes it as he rolls his hips. “Yes, just like that, baby. Fuck me harder and come inside me.”

The younger pushes one more time with a loud grunt and comes inside Taeil after a few seconds. He remains like that, almost collapsing on top of Taeil as his body quivers at his intense orgasm. He pumps his member one more time before he pulls out. Come drips out of it and Taeil trembled when some of it trail down his balls and into the leather couch.

Taeil was yet to come so Johnny flips him so he would be facing the younger. Taeil stood up, positions Johnny in front of his cock and strokes himself fast. “Would you like me to come on your face or inside your mouth?”

“Inside. God, Taeil please I need more of you in my mouth.”

Taeil lets Johnny stroke and pump him instead. He swallows him whole again and without warning, Taeil fucks his throat one last time before warm liquid shoots inside his mouth and throat.

The two of them collapse on the couch, still trying to catch their breaths and even their heart beats.

Johnny looks at him for a few moments and offers him a smile. “You’re breathtaking as always, Taeil.”

He reaches for his face and kisses the corner of his mouth. “Thank you, Johnny. I really enjoyed your surprise.”

The younger picks Taeil up bridal style and heads to the bedroom. “We need to clean up before we go to bed, babe. We shouldn’t stain your sheets like we did before,” he teases and Taeil only buries his face on his neck with a a noticeable smile on his face.

“You can put me down now, Johnny. I can still walk after you impaled me with your dick.”

“Why do you always talk so dirty,” Johnny groans in mock disgust, still not putting Taeil down, and he heads to the bathroom.

“You sit down and let me take care of you, Taeil.”

“Hey, that’s my line.”

“Not tonight. Because tonight, you are my baby. Understand?”

Taeil only replies with a soft peck on the lips. “Okay, I’ll let you take care of me, then.”

God, Johnny thinks he hit the jackpot. Who needs Lucas’ gross pick up line when he already has the man of his dreams wrapped around his arms?

Later that night, Taeil opened his phone and read a text he received from Yuta.

_** ** Nayuta ** ** : fucking animals. both you and your sugar baby. don’t invite me over if you only plan to fuck each other. thank god I havent opened the door all the way or I wouldve schedule an apt with my ophthalmologist . pls turn it down I dont ur neighbors charge u with public disturbance. bye. _

_ ps. ur sugar baby’s ass looks delicious. _

**Author's Note:**

> i had to include yuta in there, i apologize. hehet. 
> 
> leave kudos or comments guys! but pls be nice :3
> 
> share your thoughts!
> 
> have a good day/afternoon/night!


End file.
